New Starts
by LMXB
Summary: Lorne and Jennifer get stranded and use the opportunity to strike up a friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This started out as a short piece that described a possible start to the friendship between Jennifer and Lorne. However, it is slowly expanding into several self-contained chapters, each hinting at an evolution of Jennifer's and Lorne's relationship (either friendship or romance).

It takes place shortly after Missing in S4.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or the characters.

* * *

"You ready?" Sam asked jogging down the steps.

"No." Jennifer smiled weakly.

"You'll be fine." Sam assured her.

"You said that last time."

"And you were."

"You count fine as being attacked by the Bola Kai?" The doctor asked wide eyed.

"You came out uns….you survived." Sam corrected herself.

"I'll remember to lower my expectation of fine." Jennifer muttered as Lorne jogged into the gate room.

"Colonel, Doctor." The Major smiled. "All set?"

"Just waiting for your team." Jennifer said, trying to smile.

"Team? Today I am the team."

"Shouldn't there be more of you?"

"You'll be fine. It's a simple in and out and no Bola Kai." Lorne smiled. "Unless you don't trust me. I mean if you are questioning my skill an-"

"No no no. I didn't mean that." Jennifer interrupted looking and feeling embarrassed. "It's just that, well after last time it's just that-"

"Doctor Keller, I'm only teasing." Lorne grinned, trying to assure her he wasn't offended. "I have been to this planet several times with several members of your team as well as Dr McKay and there has never been a problem. But should for some reason something go wrong we have plenty of emergency procedures in place."

"Really?" Jennifer asked hopefully.

"Really. But I suggest we get moving. Leave it too late and we'll be returning in the dark."

"What happens after dark?" Jennifer asked getting worried again.

"Nothing sinister, but it is cold and dark and it kinda makes the walk less fun. Especially with all that kit." He commented looking at Jennifer's bags. "I thought it was just a routine day trip."

"It is. I just like to be prepared." Jennifer answered.

"For what? Armageddon?" Lorne asked, only half joking.

"You want to walk back to the gate and get some extra supplies when someone presents with abnormal skin infection?" Jennifer shot back.

"No ma'am." Lorne responded reaching out an arm to take the bag not on Jennifer's back.

"It's fine. I can take it." Jennifer assured him.

"The bag is nearly bigger than you." Lorne pointed out before adding whilst smiling. "Besides it will ruin my chivalrous reputation if I don't take it."

"Chivalrous reputation?" Jennifer asked.

"See if you spent more time outside the infirmary you'd know all about it."

"If you military guys stopped causing me so much work I could afford to spend more time outside the infirmary." Jennifer shot back.

"But then you'd miss us." Lorne grinned as he nodded to Chuck to dial the gate.

As the wormhole established Jennifer took a nervous breath before glancing at Sam, who nodded encouragingly, and followed Lorne through.

As the pair stepped through the gate they were hit by cold air and a stiff breeze. Lorne took a moment to look around the damp surroundings before relaxing and saying.

"Looks like we just missed the rain and no arrow wielding aliens, just a peaceful, albeit muddy, planet."

"So far." Jennifer muttered as she followed the Major.

"You always this paranoid?" He asked amused.

"It's only paranoia if they aren't really out to get you."

"And 'they' in this case are?"

"Wraith, Bola Kai, weird alien bugs, -"

"I get the point." Lorne smiled. "But seriously the chances of something bad happening are small, unless you're on Colonel Sheppard's team of course." The Major continued only to be cut off by a deep, loud, echoing, rumble.

"What was that?" Jennifer asked nervously.

"Thunder storm." Lorne answered looking round. "We should get going, standing near trees in a thunderstorm might test your luck."

"Actually being surrounded by trees, like we are, is better than being out in the open. You see the probability of a…" Jennifer said, but on noticing Lorne's face she changed direction and said. "Not the point. We should get going."

"Now we're talking." Lorne replied as something splattered on his shoulder. Looking up he felt more drops of rain hit him. "Let's go." He ordered beginning to think that maybe his co-worker was unlucky.

For the next ten minutes the duo trudged through the damp, muddy woods trying to avoid getting drenched. Every so often the Major turned to check on Jennifer who was clearly not at home in the conditions. He considered trying to make small talk, but on seeing how much concentration she was putting into walking and not tripping and slipping in the mud he reconsidered and continued in silence until he saw a familiar marker. Walking over to it he tried to keep a safe distance from the drop to his right as he waited for Jennifer to follow.

"Not much fur-" Lorne said before disappearing.

"Major." Jennifer called, instinctively stepping towards the ground where Lorne had been, only to suffer the same fate of the muddy ground giving way under her. Soon she was falling down the muddy, slippery slope after Lorne, unable to stop shrieking as she went. Eventually she was silenced by cracking her head on a branch.

-00-

As Lorne came round he was acutely aware of hurting all over and feeling cold. Trying to move he realised he wasn't just cold he was wet. Daring to attempt to lift his head he felt something hinder his movement. Tugging harder he managed to break free from what turned out to be a muddy prison. Shaking the fog from his mind he looked around unable to see anything other than mud. Shaking his head once more he remembered where he was and the fact he was responsible for a civilian. Whipping his head round he desperately tried to see the doctor, not even sure if she had followed him down.

Calling her name Lorne continued to scan his local area, unsure whether to be relieved on concerned when he eventually glimpsed a black heap poking out of the mud to his right.

"Doctor Keller?" Lorne called as he crawled across the thick mud towards the Atlantis rucksack, which was blocking his view of Jennifer.

"Major?" Jennifer asked groggily as she struggled to free herself from the mud.

"Yeah, you okay?"

"Great." Jennifer muttered as she tried to sit up.

"Anything broken?" Lorne asked.

"Don't think so. How about you?"

"Apart from my pride, no."

"How far did we fall?" Jennifer asked trying to get her bearings.

"You see that peak in the distance?" Lorne asked pointing to a distant geological feature. "That's where the gate is."

"That seems a long way away."

"It is. We got washed away by the mud slide." Lorne explained as he attempted to get to his feet. Having steadied himself he offered Jennifer a hand.

Reaching up Jennifer allowed Lorne to help pull her to her feet only to crumble to the ground. As Lorne swiftly swooped down to catch her he asked.

"You feeling dizzy? Concussion?"

"No, ankle. I guess it wasn't as healed as I thought." She explained as she lowered herself to the ground. "It's okay, just give me a minute to strap it." She added as she removed her bag and looked for supplies.

"You have anything useful in there, like blankets?" Lorne asked.

"They're in the bag you have."

"Had." Lorne stated as Jennifer pulled off her mud caked boot.

"Had?"

"I lost it when I fell." The Major said apologetically. "What do you have in your bag?"

"Antibiotics, painkillers, sterile water and some dressings." Jennifer listed. "Nothing particularly useful for our current situation."

"In that case," Lorne started as he lifted the bag, "I'm going to remove everything we don't need. No point in carrying dead weight."

Jennifer tried not to wince as she saw Lorne throw out her supplies. Failing she attempted to concentrate on her throbbing ankle. When she had finally strapped the joint she slowly got to her feet, the movement gaining Lorne's attention.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes, but a little support would be appreciated." Jennifer said sheepishly.

"No problem." Lorne said hooking Jennifer's arm over his shoulder. "You good?"

"Yeah." Jennifer said as she steadied herself. "So is there a plan?"

"Walk towards the gate and away from the mud. At some stage we'll find something that looks like decent shelter and rest for the night. Unless you have a better idea."

"No, that sounds good." Jennifer replied as they started their slow march.

-00-

"This is as good a place as anywhere." Lorne said after a couple of hours, coming to a stop and freeing himself from Jennifer.

"For what?" Jennifer asked wrapping her arms round herself, trying to keep warm.

"To set up a shelter. It's too dark and cold to keep going. We'll make a shelter and get some rest. I was hoping to find a cave or similar, but it looks like we'll have to make do with trees and a poncho."

"Poncho?" Jennifer asked.

"To keep the rain off."

"I got that, but I didn't think we had one."

The comment drew a grin from Lorne who pulled one out if his tac vest. "Always be prepared."

"Boy scout as well as Air Force Major?" Jennifer asked.

"Something like that. Now sit down and rest your ankle whilst I set it up." Lorne instructed.

Too tired to argue Jennifer found a muddy rock and perched on it as Lorne attempted to create a shelter. After a few minutes the Major returned to Jennifer.

"Okay, the biggest danger is going to be the cold. Unfortunately neither of us have spare clothing or blankets and there is nothing round here that is dry enough, or mud free enough, to sustain a fire. So we're down to body heat." Lorne explained carefully, half expecting an argument. "But if anything feels inappropriate or you feel uncomfortable just let me know."

"It's okay Major I know the drill." Jennifer said.

"Good." Lorne said as he helped Jennifer towards the shelter. "But seeing how we're stuck here in close quarters for the next few hours you could drop the Major."

"And call you what?" Jennifer asked as she lay down.

"Lorne or Evan if you prefer."

"Okay." Jennifer said as Lorne lay down behind her and wrapped his arms round her.

"So Dr Keller-" Lorne started only to be cut off.

"You could call me something other than Dr Keller." Jennifer said through chattering teeth.

"Like?"

"Jennifer."

"That's only one less syllable." Lorne pointed out as he held the shivering doctor against him. "How about doc?"

"Efficient and transferable?" Jennifer pointed out.

"It's what the air force is famous for."

Sensing Jennifer was struggling to keep her spirits up in the cold, damp and muddy conditions Lorne said.

"So tell me about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Who you are. I only ever see you in the infirmary and all I get from that experience is you're a good doctor. You've been here for months now and I still don't know anything about you."

"There's not much to tell." Jennifer said wrapping her arms tighter round her. Only child, social outcast and I hate the whole outdoors thing."

"If that is how you see your life you really need to get out more. When we get back you're coming to movie night. No arguments." Lorne said.

"If we get out of this I will go anywhere it is warm." Jennifer shivered.

"When not if. Worse case Sheppard's team will get us in the morning."

"If they find us and if we haven't been buried in another mudslide."

"They'll find us. Between McKay's tech and Ronon's tracking they'll get to us in no time. When they do we'll get you some where warm."

"And free from mud."

"You know some people pay a fortune to get encased in mud." Lorne pointed out.

"Really can't see why."

"Neither can I." Lorne admitted, happy that Jennifer seemed to be shivering less.

"So what's your story?" Jennifer asked.

"Have a sister, have a great team and love the outdoors thing."

"Short and sweet."

"Didn't want to show you up."

"That your chivalrous side?" The doctor questioned.

"How'd you guess?" Lorne asked.

As Jennifer fell silent Lorne tried to think f another topic of conversation, wanting to keep Jennifer's mind off the cold.

"So you seeing anyone?" Lorne eventually asked. The question taking Jennifer completely by surprise.

"What? Why are you asking?"

"My intentions are purely honourable." Lorne assured her. "But seeing how we are going to be lying like this for the next few hours I'd like a heads up as to whether or not my six is going to get kicked by a jealous boyfriend."

"No."

"No what?"

"No I'm not seeing anyone."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why aren't you seeing someone?"

"I don't do the whole social thing very well. Dating and me never got on and now it's just complicated."

"I don't buy that. I think you're just picky." Lorne teased.

"Picky?"

"Yeah being outnumbered by men twenty-five to one means you should be able to find one decent person to date."

"Lorne?" Jennifer asked tensing.

"Yeah."

"You said I should tell you if I thought your behaviour was inappropriate and I think you just crossed a line."

"Sorry, no more questions about your love life."

"I was talking about your hand."

"My hand?" Lorne asked confused.

"The one running up my leg."

"My hands are up here doc." Lorne said.

"Then what is crawling up my leg?" Jennifer asked, on the verge of panic.

"Hold still." Lorne instructed as he pulled away from Jennifer, shining his flashlight on Jennifer's leg.

"Well?" Jennifer asked, trying to keep calm.

"Best case, dinner." Lorne said as he reached down and grabbed a furry rodent.

As Jennifer caught sight of the creature in Lorne's hand she instinctively leapt away from where she had been lying and frantically brushed herself down.

"It's okay." Lorne assured her as he watched the rodent scamper off. "It's gone."

"What if there are more of them?"

"On the bright side they'll be warm. Now get back here before you freeze."

Reluctantly Jennifer crawled back over to Lorne and stiffly lay down once more.

"You should get some sleep." Lorne commented trying to warm Jennifer up again.

"After that. No chance." Jennifer said.

"In which case you were about to tell me who it was you are interested in. I refuse to believe no one has caught your eye."

"How about you tell me about your love life. You dating?"

"You asking me out?" Lorne asked.

"What? No. That's not what I meant." Jennifer said embarrassed.

"I know. And in answer to your question no I'm not."

"Why?"

"It's complicated. I can't date military on the base, it's not fair to date anyone who's on Earth, and the rest of the base personnel are complete…what I mean is they're…"

"Like me?"

"Not what I was going to say. Anyway I'm not dating anyone. And I'm not interested in anyone, unlike you."

"I'm not-"

"Doc, there is no way that someone hasn't caught your eye. Hang on I know why you won't tell me. It's me isn't it?"

"You? How big is your ego?" Jennifer asked.

"So not me?"

"Not you."

"But there is someone?" Lorne probed.

"Why exactly is my lack of love life so important?" Jennifer asked.

"You kind of remind me of my sister and seeing I can't badger her, you'll do." Lorne smiled.

"You miss her? Your sister that is?"

"Yes I do, but don't change the subject. You know we're not going anywhere so you might as well tell me."

"If I told you there was someone would you leave it alone?"

"No."

"Does your sister like you?"

"Of course." Lorne replied, surprised by the question.

"Even though you bully her?"

"I tease her and she loves it really. One day you'll look back on this night fondly. So, who is it?"

"You'll laugh." Jennifer said.

"No I won't. Unless it is Zelenka. If it were him I might have to." Lorne joked, happy that Jennifer was relaxing.

"It's not Zelenka. Zelenka I'd have a chance with."

"I'm sure you'd have a chance with whoever it is."

"No…I'm pretty sure I wouldn't. Ignoring the fact I can't speak to him, without making a fool of myself, I am so not his type. To be honest I'm not sure he's my type. He is so different from anyone I've ever interacted with and it's not exactly as if he's nice to me. Maybe my hormones are rebelling against my brain."

"Rebelling hormones?" Lorne asked amused.

"Hey, I'm sharing something very personal here, no need to mock."

"Sorry doc." Lorne grinned, trying to sound sincere.

"You don't sound it." Jennifer pointed out, shivering again.

"Sorry." The major repeated, holding Jennifer closer trying to warm her. "So you were about to confess to having a crush on Ronon."

"I do not have a c- I never said Ronon."

"No, but you said he wasn't nice, which implied Ronon or McKay. Then you said he was outside your usual social circles, which ruled out McKay, leaving Ronon."

"Very good Sherlock, but there is a flaw in your logic." Jennifer said through chattering teeth.

"What's that?"

"Don't know. Too cold to think of a lie."

"Hang in there doc." Lorne responded, holding Jennifer closer to him. "Sunrise isn't far off."

"That isn't going to dry me. I don't think my feet will ever be warm again."

"You could always ask Ronon to massage them when we get back." Lorne suggested earning him an elbow to his stomach.

"I'm going to regret telling you aren't I?"

"Technically you didn't tell me, I guessed. And I promise I won't tell anyone. My lips are sealed."

"Thank you." Jennifer said, backing herself closer to Lorne for warmth. "So tell me more about your sister."

Smiling Lorne started to recall childhood memories as Jennifer started to drift off.

-00-

Jennifer struggled to open her eyes, vaguely aware that something was standing over her. Straining her neck she looked up and saw boots. As her eyes worked their way up the boots to the legs she heard Lorne say.

"Sir."

"You okay?" Sheppard asked.

"Kinda cold." Lorne explained as Jennifer saw the legs above her bend. As John dropped down to make eye contact with Jennifer he commented.

"You know doc you're nearly as much work as McKay." Before either doctor could protest John went on. "You ready to go?"

"You have no idea." Jennifer mumbled as Ronon reached down and helped her to her feet.

"Ronon." Lorne called. When the former runner looked over to him he explained. "The doc has re-busted her ankle, she shouldn't be walking on it."

"I'm fine." Jennifer started to argue, glaring at Lorne, only to find herself being lifted into Ronon's arms and carried towards the Jumper.

"Is something amusing?" Teyla asked, noticing the smirk on Lorne's face.

"No." Lorne denied clambering stiffly to his feet.

"Any other injuries I should know about?" John asked looking at his muddied second in command.

"Mainly bruised bodies and pride." The Major summarised.

"So what exactly happened?" John asked.

"Ground gave way and we were caught in a mud slide."

"Fun. You really need to reconsider how you look after civilians." John pointed out. "I don't think Carter meant a spa day."

"I'll remember that for next time."

"Make sure you do. Can you walk or would you like me to get McKay to carry you?" The Colonel asked.

"I'm fine." Lorne assured his commanding officer. "Just looking forward to a shower and dry clothes. We should get the doc to the infirmary, the cold hit her hard."

"Understood. The flight will only be short and there are blankets in the Jumper." John said walking towards the craft. As he walked in he saw Ronon wrapping Jennifer in a blanket.

"Keep her warm." The Colonel ordered the Satedan before walking towards the cockpit, briefly turning towards Lorne adding. "Stay back here Lorne, I don't want mud on my seats."

"Yes Sir." The Major responded wrapping himself in a spare blanket and sitting opposite Jennifer grinning when he saw how much attention Ronon was showing the doctor.

-00-

As Jennifer woke she cracked open her eyes surprised to see Lorne sitting at her bedside.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." He returned standing. "How are you feeling?"

"Feet still cold. When did we get here?"

"A few hours ago. You fell to sleep on the flight back."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"And that's funny because?" Jennifer asked noticing Lorne's smirk.

"Because you fell to sleep on Ronon, who then carried you down here personally."

"I'm never going to live that down." Jennifer groaned before asking. "What are you doing here?"

"They're worried I could have a concussion from the blow I took during the fall. So we are both stuck here for another couple of hours. Unless you want to sign my release?"

"No."

"Then I guess I'm hanging round here until we are both released. On the bright side that's enough time to discuss your problem."

"What problem?"

"Your rebellious hormone problem." Lorne grinned.

"You promised you'd leave it alone."

"No I promised not to tell anyone. I never said I wouldn't help you with it."

"Help?" Jennifer asked looking worried.

"Yeah, get you interacting, mingling, let him get to know you."

"Can't you leave it alone?" Jennifer pleaded.

"Where's the fun in that?" Lorne grinned.

"Can I get your sister posted here so you can harass her instead?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm not harassing, I'm helping." Lorne smiled.

"And how long is this help going to last?"

"Either until your hormones get their way or until they stop their rebellion. Like it or not doc you're stuck with me. Starting with team dinner in two hours."

"Team dinner?"

"Yes, you're joining my team for dinner."

"I am?" Jennifer asked confused.

"Yes, it's about time you ventured out of the infirmary."

"I don't want to intrude…" Jennifer started only for Lorne to cut in.

"Doc, you're not intruding. Sharing dinner with friends is not intruding. Unless you don't consider me as a friend."

"Friend?" Jennifer asked confused before confessing. "I didn't think you'd want someone like me as a friend."

"In the same way you don't think a big Satedan would be interested in you?" Lorne asked grinning. "This is why you need to get out more. Anyway I'm going to get Dr Cole to come take a look at you and make sure you're good to leave in two hours." He added backing away.

"Evan?" Jennifer called.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, for everything."

"No problem doc." Lorne smiled, walking off. As he disappeared Jennifer couldn't stop a small smile spreading as she finally started to feel as though she belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

"All set?" John asked Jennifer as he jogged into the Jumper.

"I think so." Jennifer nodded nervously.

"You'll be fine." Teyla assured her as she sat behind Rodney in the cockpit.

"I really wish you hadn't said that." Jennifer muttered, associating the word fine with impending doom.

"Relax doc, you've got the A-team this time." John grinned taking his seat.

"Out of interest, which one of us are you calling mad?" Rodney asked.

"You really have to ask Howling Mad McKay?" John questioned glancing over at McKay.

"Funny!" Rodney retorted.

"You were the one who asked." John pointed out as he tapped the console. Looking over his shoulder and seeing the final member of his team standing at the back of the cockpit between Jennifer and Teyla the Colonel added.

"Ronon, you want to sit down?"

"No."

"Glad I asked." John muttered as he powered the engines.

Once the Jumper was finally through the gate John looked at McKay and questioned.

"You know where we're going?"

"According to Miller's team we just follow the energy source….so head towards the mountain." Rodney said tapping at his controls.

"Any particular mountain?" John asked waving at the several in the view screen.

"The big, cold, unfriendly, looking one." Rodney clarified.

"Being mountains they're all big and being winter they're all cold." John shot back.

"Fine head to the one on bearing 246."

"Was that so hard?" John asked as he swung the Jumper round to the bearing.

"Looking at this there is a flat piece of land about a kilometre away." Rodney said changing the display. "Unfortunately I don't think we're going to get closer."

"I see it." John confirmed landing before looking round at the rest of the team. "Looks like we'll have a bit of a trek so pack accordingly." The last comment apparently directed at Jennifer.

-00-

"Okay kids here you are. Don't press anything that will destroy the planet or, in your case Rodney, part of the solar system. And Rodney, play nice and share the consoles." John announced as they finally made it to the Ancient Lab they had been hunting.

"You make it sound like you're not staying." Jennifer pointed out, pulling off her gloves.

"I'm not. Well not here anyway. I'm going to go look at the other rooms, see if there's anything interesting." John replied before looking at Teyla and Ronon and asking. "You staying or coming with me?"

"Coming." Ronon replied instantly.

"I'll stay here." Teyla offered.

"You sure?" John asked, unable to imagine anything worse than watching the two doctors paw over the consoles.

"I am sure." Teyla nodded.

"Okay then, we'll be back in an hour. Check in every ten." John replied before leading Ronon out of the room.

"Right let's get started. Based on what was in the database this whole room was a medical research centre. So see if you can figure out what any of these machines were for." Rodney said to Jennifer. He then paused and added. "Perhaps I should do a quick check first and make sure they aren't actually weapons. I don't want you breaking anything."

In response Jennifer rolled her eyes, but silently shadowed Rodney as he started investigating the consoles.

-00-

"Found anything?" John asked when he and Ronon returned.

"Hard to tell. I have downloaded as much data as I can." Rodney replied. "We can review it back on Atlantis."

"And you doc?" John asked.

"No obvious clues about its purpose. We'll have to wait until we have reviewed the data."

"So a waste of time." Ronon chipped in.

"This is science not hunting. You chip away at the truth piece by piece." Rodney explained indignantly. "You can't just charge in and expect answers straight away."

"Why?" Ronon asked as he lent against the wall.

"Because it's science." Rodney said getting flustered. "It takes skill, hard work and a touch of genius. Something clearly you don't appreciate."

"Rodney." John cut in. "Stop insulting Ronon. Ronon stop upsetting Rodney. Remember we agreed we'd all be on our best behaviour in front of our temporary team member."

"No we didn't." Rodney and Ronon replied, almost in unison.

"Well we should have." John stated before changing the subject. "Let's move out."

-00-

"Something's wrong." Ronon said as they left the buried caverns and emerged from the mountains.

"Want to be more specific?" John asked tensing and scanning the area.

"We're being watched." The former runner clarified.

"I thought you said there was no one else here." John hissed at McKay.

"There wasn't." McKay said defensively, quickly pulling out his Ancient lifesign detector and groaning.

"What?" John asked.

"This isn't picking us up. The rocks must be emitting some type of radiation, masking all lifesigns." Rodney explained.

"So what you're saying is that we could be surrounded by an army?" John asked.

"Technically, yes."

"Well thanks for the precise intel." John retorted just as a gunshot echoed off the surrounding stone.

If John gave the order to take cover Jennifer didn't hear it as she was pulled behind a boulder by Ronon, who carefully shielded her body with his own.

"Everyone okay?" John asked, looking for the enemy.

"Ignoring the whole being shot at, great!" McKay responded as he pinned himself against the boulder.

Having seen everyone else nod John ordered.

"Keller, McKay, stay here and stay hidden. Teyla, Ronon, let's see if we can flush out the less than friendly natives."

-00-

Jennifer waited with Rodney behind the boulder watching as John, Ronon and Teyla tried to out maneuverer the as yet unseen enemy. Eventually Rodney exclaimed.

"Got it!"

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"I've recalibrated the sensors."

"So you can see us?"

"Us, them, hopefully some not so big wild mammals as well or else we're screwed."

"What do you mean screwed?" Jennifer asked, trying to keep calm.

"I mean there are way too many lifesigns here for us to stand a chance. But hopefully I just made this a bit sensitive." He explained waving the detector. "Okay this should do it…..and that seems more likely."

"How many not us are there?" Jennifer asked.

"Ummm, seven. And none of them are approaching us." Rodney said relaxing. Looking at the screen again he suddenly tensed and added. "Except that one."

"What do you mean except that one?"

"One is heading straight for us." Rodney said before taking a deep breath. "Okay, stay here I'll go and deal with it."

"How?"

"How do you think? Just stay down and out of the way." Rodney ordered before scampering off to where he thought the enemy was. As he left, Jennifer peered over the rock and watched Rodney like a hawk, trying to figure out what was happening. Then all of a sudden a gunshot echoed and Rodney crumpled.

"Rodney!" Jennifer exclaimed as she saw him go down. Without thinking she pulled her gun a fired a few shots in Rodney's general direction, hoping to scare off the enemy. She then grabbed her bag and sprinted towards the prone physicist. As she reached him she was relieved to hear him groan.

Seeing Jennifer hover over him he asked grimacing.

"Is it bad?"

"I don't know yet." Jennifer said trying to cut Rodney's shirt away so she could see the wound.

"I'm so cold." Rodney said. "Cold is a bad thing isn't it? I'm dying aren't I?"

"Rodney, you are lying on a slab of cold rock and it is 5 degrees out here." Jennifer assured him, trying to keep his blood pressure down.

"No need to sugar coat it. If this is it, I can take it."

"Rodney, it is barely a scratch." Jennifer said in disbelief as she caught sight of the small flesh wound.

"A scratch? I'm bleeding to death here." Rodney said waving his bloodied hand. The movement causing Jennifer to grab the physicist's wrist and attempt to lower his hand. As she did so she saw a dark figure aim a gun at them. Quickly, she did what Evan had trained her to do and grabbed her sidearm before discharging several rounds at the figure. As the man crumpled Jennifer kept her arm outstretched, almost frozen in place.

"Jennifer?" Rodney asked as he recovered from the shock. When the younger doctor remained silent and still he carefully reached up and took the gun from her. "How about I look out for more homicidal maniacs and you stop me from dying?"

Snapping back into focus Jennifer silently turned her full attention to Rodney and cleaned his wound.

"You sure it's a scratch?" Rodney asked trying to keep Jennifer focused on tending his wounds rather than the man she had just killed.

"Ronon gets deeper scratches from sparring." Jennifer said applying a dressing.

"Ronon is a cave man. I'm evolved past the point of coping with getting shot."

"Rodney." Jennifer said sternly. "It is a scratch. You are not going to bleed to death. Right now the danger is infection."

"I'm going to die." McKay grimaced. "On this planet there is no way I won't pick up some bug or the other.

"Rodney, just try to stay calm." Jennifer added before snapping her head round when she heard footsteps.

"What happened to staying behind the rock?" John asked, slightly annoyed, as he ran over to Jennifer and Rodney.

"I thought I saw something." Rodney said. "How was I to know I'd get shot?"

"You were shot?" John asked, suddenly concerned.

"It's only a flesh wound. He'll be fine." Jennifer said. "But I need to get him back to the infirmary and clean it properly."

"Ronon, help McKay." John ordered. "Doc stay by my side. Teyla keep your eyes open."

As Ronon helped Rodney to his feet and assisted him back to the Jumper the scientist asked.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The sarcastic comment about being shot."

"No comment."

"Why?"

"You took down the enemy."

"Actually that was Jennifer."

"Jennifer?" Ronon asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Where were you?"

"Bleeding to death on the floor. I'd been shot."

"You let him shoot you before shooting him?" Ronon growled.

"I didn't let him. He just shot me." The physicist argued. Ronon chose not to comment further and instead dropped Rodney onto the bench at the back of the Jumper.

"Everyone here?" John asked, quickly counting before taking off and heading for the gate.

-00-

"Lorne." Ronon called as Lorne's team walked down the corridor.

"Ronon." The Major replied, surprised Ronon was being so talkative.

"We need to talk." The Satedan said, causing all of Lorne's team to come to an abrupt stop. "Just you." Ronon said hoping to get rid of the other men. However, they were all too curious so just stood where they were until Lorne ordered.

"Go get the post mission check started. I'll meet you in the infirmary." Noticing their reluctance he added. "Now." He waited until his team disappeared before turning to Ronon and asking.

"What's up?"

"You need to see Keller."

"Why? Did something happen?" Lorne asked, concerned by Ronon's words, but knowing if something really serious had happened Carter or Sheppard would be talking to him.

"It was a hard mission for her. She killed someone. She's taking it hard." Ronon stated before turning and leaving.

Torn between protocol and his friend Lorne ran to the infirmary and rushed through his post mission check up before going straight to Jennifer.

-00-

"You okay?" The Major asked as he entered Jennifer's quarters.

"I will be. I just need time to process everything."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"So you don't need some good news to keep your mind off things?"

"Good news?" Jennifer asked perking up.

"I thought you were okay?"

"Good news is always needed round here." Jennifer pointed out.

"But I could save it until you are prepared to admit that all is not fine." Lorne suggested, earning a glare from Jennifer, causing him to say. "Or I could just tell you."

"Still waiting." Jennifer pointed out.

"Okay, fine. Why do you think I'm here?"

"You were worried about me."

"But how did I know I should be worried about you?"

"Someone told you. The fact I'm the subject of the rumour mill is not making me feel better."

"Not just someone." Lorne said grinning. "A very specific someone. A someone who barely speaks was so concerned he came to find me and tell me what happened."

"How is that good news?"

"It's proof he cares."

"Or thinks I'm weak and don't belong here."

"Have you always been this optimistic?" Lorne asked.

"I'm a scientist, I'm just following the evidence."

"And you questioned why I don't date scientists." Evan muttered.

"Actually I think I questioned why you don't date, in general."

"Currently I spend all my free time sorting out your love life."

"There's nothing to sort out." Jennifer pointed out.

"Exactly, which is why it takes all my time."

"Funny."

"I thought so." The Major smiled before offering his arm to Jennifer and adding. "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

"Go."

"Go?"

"It's film night."

"I really don-"

"The only way I am taking no for an answer is if you wanted to stay here and talk about what happened on the mission. So which is it talk or movie?"

"Movie." Jennifer conceded taking Evan's arm.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll try to update soon, depending on any new ideas that may emerge.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this going to take much longer?" Rodney asked his team.

"Not having a medical degree I don't know." John shrugged.

"If she doesn't hurry we'll need another doctor to treat me when I lapse into a coma." The physicist complained.

"You were offered food." John pointed out.

"Not food that wasn't going to kill me."

"Didn't kill me." Ronon pointed out.

"I've seen what you've eaten and what doesn't kill you is not exactly an endorsement." Rodney sniped.

"Just have another powerbar." John suggested.

"Can't I just go back to the city?"

"No. We are a team. We all go home or nobody goes home." John said wearily.

"Technically Keller isn't part of the team so that argument doesn't work."

"Thanks Rodney." Jennifer said approaching the group.

"Everything okay?" John asked.

"For now. I'd like to come back in a couple of days and check on them. But for now everything is fine."

"Good to hear." John smiled as he stood. "Well if you are all done we should head ba-" He continued only to be interrupted by a call for help.

"What now?" Rodney groaned as a man ran towards them.

"Please," the stranger panted, "you have to help us."

"Us?" John questioned, not seeing anyone else.

"Our queen, she is with child, she needs a healer."

"Queen?" John asked as Jennifer immediately asked the man for more details.

"This world has no queen." Teyla pointed out.

"My world is through the Ancestral Ring." The stranger explained before pleading. "Please come back with me. She needs help."

"What world are you from?" John questioned.

"Cabot." The man answered.

Having heard his response John looked to Ronon and Teyla.

"They are a people who tend to keep to themselves, but we have traded with them on several occasions and never had any problems."

"You know the address?" John asked.

"I do."

"Okay, here's what will happen." John started, looking at the stranger. "We will go to the date and Teyla will dial Cabot. If we find you're on the level Dr Keller will give assistance. If not you'll be Ronon's new toy. Agreed?"

"Yes, yes, but please hurry." The stranger said ushering them towards the gate.

"There'd better be food." Rodney muttered as he set off.

As the group jogged towards the gate John fell in line with Rodney and said.

"When we get to the gate make sure you watch as the gate is dialled. Once we've gone through go back to the city and tell Carter what's happened. If we don't check in in eight hours send back up."

-00-

When they stepped through the gate the man turned to face Jennifer and explained. "The Queen is in the palace. I will take you there immediately." He then turned to John and added. "Your presence is prohibited in the palace so I must insist we use a tunnel to enter rather than the main gate."

"As long as we all stay together that is fine." John said silently signally Ronon to keep his eyes open.

As they hurried through a wood and then what John considered to be a large rabbit warren he began to feel uneasy and tried to spot anything that might act as an escape route.

When they finally emerged in a brighter stone chamber the Colonel was surprised not to be welcomed by an armed guard. Just as he was relaxing their escort turned to them and said.

"You will not be permitted in the birth chamber, but you are welcome to wait through there. I will send someone to ensure you have everything you need, be it food or drink. Dr Keller please come with me."

Turning, Jennifer looked at John who reluctantly nodded and said.

"Go, but keep your radio with you."

Signalling her agreement she hurried away with the escort as John's team entered a lavish room.

"I don't like this." Ronon said.

"Neither do I." John confessed. "Something seems off. He seemed far to on edge."

"For that I apologise." A middle aged man said entering the room. "I am Duke Kelard, the Queen's brother."

"Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon." John replied, waving a hand in the direction of his team.

"Welcome. And thank you for coming. And I apologise for keeping you here, but we are a very private people and your presence will cause unrest, especially as, well seeing….this is not my sister's first child birth. It is her fourth, the previous ones have not…they were all still born."

"I'm sorry." Teyla said.

"Thank you." The Duke nodded. "The problem is the king is ill and is unlikely to father another child. Currently there are no heirs. If this child is not…if the child does not survive, it may spark a civil war. We need our enemies to assume everything is okay. Your presence may fuel rumours that will lead to an uprising."

-00-

Jennifer jogged up several steps before being led down another corridor. Eventually, the breathless doctor saw her guide stop before some giant wooden doors and knock. After a few moments there were scrapes from the other side before the door creaked open.

"This way please." The stranger said ushering Jennifer into a large room where several worried looking men stood.

"Thank you for coming." One man greeted Jennifer. "I am Jarek I will take you through to the birthing chamber once you have removed your shoes."

"My shoes?" Jennifer asked confused.

"It is seen as a great insult to have feet covered in front of the royal family. I do not wish to upset the Queen when she is already so-"

"Of course." Jennifer agreed, noting everyone else in the room had uncovered feet, taking off her boots and socks.

"I hope you are not insulted." The man said looking embarrassed. "It is just that the Queen has traditional values. Even getting her to agree to an outsider took great effort."

"It's okay. I understand." Jennifer assured him as she stood up.

"Thank you. Before we go in I must ask that anything you see in the chamber is never shared with anyone. Not even your people. The birthing chamber is most scared to us."

"I will respect your privacy." Jennifer said carefully.

"Thank you, then we should enter." The man said pulling another door open and holding it for Jennifer. As Jennifer entered the room a middle aged woman approached Jennifer and asked.

"This is the healer?"

"Yes your majesty." Jarek replied. The use of the word majesty causing Jennifer to frown in confusion.

"You believe she is the person to rest my hopes on?" The woman asked looking sceptically at Jennifer.

"Yes your majesty."

"On your head be it." The woman said before glancing back at Jennifer and asking. "How much does she know?"

"Nothing, yet. She has agreed to keep everything she learns to herself."

"Very well." The woman said. "Tell her what you think she needs to know. Bring the child to me when she is done."

"Yes your majesty." Jarek agreed as the woman left the room through a side door. Confused Jennifer looked at Jarek who explained.

"That was the Queen."

"You said she was pregnant."

"I may have misled you. The Queen has been unable to conceive and there is no heir. The King has grown old and weak so a decision was made to use a surrogate. The people can not know the child is not full royalty, which is why I could not tell you before."

"And the surrogate mother, she is –" Jennifer started only for Jarek to interrupt.

"She's through there. She is not due for another couple of weeks, but is experiencing pain."

Nodding Jennifer entered the next chamber where a young, heavily pregnant woman lay moaning on a bed.

-00-

When the Duke re-entered the room John's team were waiting in a restless Ronon jumped up and glared at him.

"I apologise once again. I have just come from the birthing chamber and your doctor said there have been complications. She asked me to tell you she is doing a," The duke paused and frowned before going on. "I'm sorry, the words are foreign to me. A Ca-"

"A Caesarean section." John cut in.

"Yes, that was it." The Duke confirmed.

"Well the doc is the best person to help." John said trying to reassure the Duke.

"Thank you." The Duke nodded. "I am aware that it is late and this is not the most comfortable room in the palace. My servant will bring you fresh food and drink and after that may I offer to relocate you to bed chambers?"

"We're fine here." John assured him.

"You're sure?"

"I am."

"As you wish. I will leave you in peace. Thank you again for your patience. The refreshments will be in shortly." With that the Duke left.

"Still don't like it." Ronon said once the door had shut.

"I know." John responded as a young man entered carrying two trays of food and drink. The team remained silent until the man left then Teyla asked.

"How long do we leave Jennifer alone?"

"We'll give her another hour then you should offer your help." John said pouring himself some water. "You want some?" He offered waving a cup towards Teyla and Ronon.

"No thank you." Teyla answered as Ronon strode over took some food.

"Well if any of this is poisoned I guess Teyla's in charge of rescuing us." John stated gulping down some water.

"Same as normal then." Ronon smirked as he took some more food.

"Hey I do my fair share of rescuing. It's not like I leave all the hard work to Teyla." John said defensively.

"Just most of it." Ronon added as he sat down.

"I'm glad to see a bit of food has raised your spirits." John returned scowling.

"Nothing else to do here 'part from eat." The former runner shrugged.

"Next time we should ask to be left in a room with a games console." John said yawning.

"Tired?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah, it's suddenly hit me." John said trying to shake the tiredness away.

"All the waiting." Ronon said supressing his own yawn.

"You're both tired?" Teyla asked.

"Aren't you?" John questioned.

"No, I am not. Your tiredness seems to have hit very quickly." Teyla answered, tensing as she did so.

John looked at his cup then exclaimed. "Oh cr-" before falling unconscious, shortly followed by Ronon.

As the Satedan thumped to the floor Teyla raised her P90 just as two doors burst open.

"I wouldn't do that." The Duke said, flanked by ten armed guards. "Put your weapons down and I won't kill you."

Knowing she could not fight off all ten and drag John and Ronon out she lowered her gun.

-00-

As Jennifer handed the baby over to one of the maids she returned to the mother and was about to tend to her when a hand reached over to her and a deep voice said.

"Don't."

"If I don't she'll die."

"She'll die anyway. Don't waste your effort." Jarek said.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked trying to free her arm.

"No one can know the child is not of the queen. The only way to ensure the knowledge never comes out is to kill all those who can not be trusted."

"I'll not stand here and let her die." Jennifer said growing angry.

"Fine." The man said, but before Jennifer could relax he drew his sword and plunged it through the woman's heart.

"No!" Jennifer cried. The outburst causing the man to knock her to the floor. As she tried to shake the dizziness off he said.

"You are an outsider. You could be sent through the gate and live. Or you can be silenced."

"My people-"

"Are already imprisoned." The Duke said entering the room, before adding. "Kill her. Then send a team the dungeons and dispose of her team." With that he turned and left.

Before the words had even sunk in Jennifer was reacting and kicked the knee of her would be assassin. As he crumpled to the floor in pain Jennifer scrambled to her feet looking for a weapon. Seeing a scalpel she moved towards it only to have her legs pulled out from under her by, a now very angry, assailant.

Having hit the table and then the ground she swung an elbow making contact with her opponent, but the blow had no force and she soon found herself receiving several blows. As she lay winded on the floor her opponent clambered to his feet and recaptured his sword. Ignoring the throbbing in her body Jennifer reached out to the scalpel, which was now on the floor and threw it at the assassin. As it embedded in the man's neck he fell to the floor.

Jennifer did not bother checking if he was alive instead she scanned the room for anything that might be useful, wishing that her shoes had been left in her current room. Giving up she picked up another scalpel and headed to the door.

She reached for the handle then paused, listening for sounds of danger. When she heard voices she knew she needed another way out and her eyes went to the window. Hurrying over she opened it wide and looked out, making herself dizzy in the process of looking down the walls of the palace.

Taking a deep breath she muttered. "It's mind over matter. It is not a fear of heights, it's a fear of hitting the ground. If I don't fall I have nothing to fear." As she climbed out of the window onto the ledge she kept repeating. "Nothing to fear. Nothing at all."

Having edged her way along the ledge she found herself outside an empty room. Climbing back into the palace she tried to decide what to do. Part of her screamed that she should return to the gate and get help, but the other part knew that by the time she returned her friends would be dead. Knowing she had no choice she cracked the door open, checked the corridor was clear and stealthily made her way to where she hoped the dungeons were.

-00-

"What happened?" John groaned as he tried to sit up.

"The food was drugged." Teyla explained.

"You didn't have the food." Ronon said shaking his head.

"No, but after you collapsed several men with guns entered the room. I thought it was best to remain with you." Teyla said.

"For the record, rescue would have been better." John said massaging his temple as Ronon got up and went to the door.

"No signs of the doc?" John asked.

"None."

"Any reason given for our treatment?"

"No. Since we were put in here no one has been down to see us." Teyla explained as John's attention was drawn to a growling Ronon.

John watched as Ronon strained every muscle in his arms trying to force the solid door. Eventually giving up the Satedan growled and kicked the door. As he did so John glanced at his watch and announced.

"We just have to hang on for an hour."

"And Jennifer?" Teyla asked.

"Let's hope the medical emergency keeps her busy." John said as he heard a key in the lock. Quickly falling silent he moved to one side of the door whilst Ronon went to the other and Teyla moved back.

As the door creaked open Ronon lunged at the guard, clasping a hand over their mouth whilst his arm wrapped round their neck.

"Easy there." John said quickly as he recognised Ronon's captor as Jennifer. As the Satedan carefully released the doctor John asked.

"You okay doc?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?" John pressed looking at her bruised face.

"Yes, but none of us will be if we don't get out of here. The Duke has ordered all of us to be killed."

"Don't suppose you have a plan of escape?" John asked.

"No. But I do have your weapons." Jennifer replied, but on seeing Ronon's sceptical look she added. "Well not on me obviously. They're just outside."

"Well that's a start." John said leaving the cell. "Let's see if we can use the way we came in to get out."

"You know where that is?" Jennifer asked, finding the whole place a maze.

"Doc, I'm a trained professional." John replied before looking at Ronon and ordering. "Lead the way." The order causing both Ronon and Teyla to shake their heads.

"This way." Ronon eventually said as he led them back towards the hidden entrance.

After ten minutes of searching corridors and avoiding an ever increasing number of guards Ronon finally recognised a corridor and found the hidden tunnel. Pointing to it he waited for John who said.

"Take point. I'll bring up the rear. Doc stay close to Ronon."

As they hurried through the dark tunnel Jennifer found her feet being torn by the rough ground and started to struggle to keep up with Ronon, even when John shouted they were being followed.

When they finally hit the outside world Jennifer started to feel relieved until she remembered how far it was to the gate. Sighing she limped after Ronon, struggling to maintain a decent pace causing John to say.

"Doc, I'm grateful for the rescue, but if you don't up the pace we're not going to make it."

"I know." Jennifer said trying to move faster, but her bare feet were so badly cut every step caused pain. Turning and noticing her limp Ronon looked down to her feet and noticed her lack of shoes and socks.

"Where are they?" The former runner asked.

"I had to remove them before entering the Queen's chamber. Didn't have time to get them after my escape."

"And you are only mentioning this now because?" John asked.

"There's nothing you can do about it."

"Ronon." John said. Nodding the Satedan approached Jennifer and crouched in front of her.

"Like this or over my shoulder." Ronon stated when he sensed her reluctance to climb on his back. When Jennifer continued to hesitate he turned to face her and added. "You've done your job, let me do mine." When Jennifer nodded he turned again and helped Jennifer mount his back before running towards the gate. Moments later though several bullets whistled part Jennifer's ear, causing her to cling tighter to Ronon.

"Sheppard." The Satedan shouted.

"On it. Get the doc out of here." John replied falling back with Teyla to cover Ronon and Jennifer. Ronon had made it only a few more steps when Jennifer spotted another wave of troops to her left, all pointing guns at them.

"Down." She shouted at Ronon who immediately dived for cover. Moments later Teyla and John joined them, P90s raised and ready for battle.

"Plan?" Teyla asked.

"Fight our way out." Ronon suggested.

"To much effort. I like lazy." John said. "So I'm going to let Lorne fight them off and then hitch a ride." He said causing the other three to look at him like he was mad. In response he pointed upwards. When nothing happened the trio kept staring at John who once again pointed to the sky just as something started firing at their enemies. Moments later a gust of wind picked up and two of Lorne's team appeared in the hatchway of the cloaked Jumper.

"Almost right on time." John commented before looking at Ronon and ordering. "Get her on board." Once again Ronon picked up Jennifer and ran towards the Jumper as the others covered him.

Having entered the Jumper Ronon carefully placed Jennifer on the bench before heading back to the hatch and offering covering fire for John and Teyla.

Moments later John and Teyla sprinted into the Jumper with John shouting.

"Go go go."

"Everyone okay?" Lorne asked as he took off.

"We'll be when we get out of here." John said dislodging Lorne's team member from the co-pilot seat.

"The doc causing trouble again?" Lorne questioned, glancing back to Jennifer who was having her wounds tended to.

"Actually it was Jennifer who rescued us." Teyla explained from the back of the cockpit.

"Really?" Lorne asked, unable to keep the surprise from his face. "Can't wait to read the mission report."

"Just keep flying Major." John stated as the gate came into view.

-00-

"Hey." Lorne greeted as he entered Jennifer's quarters. "How're you doing?"

"Ignoring the pain, great."

"That's probably because you spent hours clinging to Ronon." Lorne smiled, pretending to miss the sarcasm in Jennifer's response.

"Ten minutes. And I didn't have a choice."

"I'm sure that's what they all say." Lorne grinned. "But I saw you as you entered the Puddle Jumper, it was very intimate."

"The fact you think that is a pitiful indication of what you call intimacy." Jennifer shot back.

"Ouch. You know I had brought chocolate, but if that is how you -"

"Chocolate?" Jennifer asked perking up.

"To celebrate your progress with a certain former runner."

"Progress."

"Yeah, based on what I saw he's your own personal pack horse. That's surely only a couple of steps away from boyfriend."

"Isn't there someone else you can help…like your team members?"

"You are an honorary member of my team. Besides the guys are capable of kicking my ass if I upset them." Lorne grinned.

"So what I need is to learn kung fu or get a bodyguard?"

"That's one way to get Ronon to spend time with you. I like your style." Lorne smirked. "But you really want to tell Ronon why he has to beat me up."

"Firstly I never said Ronon."

"But you were thinking it." Lorne teased.

"Secondly," Jennifer cut in, "you really think Ronon needs a reason to beat you up?"

"Probably not." Lorne confessed as Jennifer's door chimed. Seeing the confusion on Jennifer's face Lorne explained. "That's the rest of the team. They thought you'd prefer to host movie night rather than limp across the city."

"Hey doc!" The trio greeted as they entered the room, each man weighed down with beer and popcorn.

"What's the occasion?" Jennifer asked surprised with how much beer they were carrying.

"Your initiation to a special club." Sanchez grinned.

"Special club?" Jennifer asked confused.

"Yeah, the SSA club."

"Still not meaning anything." Jennifer said.

"The Saved Sheppard's Ass club." Lorne explained, before adding. "But it's a secret club, I'd prefer not to get demoted."

"I'll try to remember that next time you tease me."

"He teases you doc?" Sanchez asked. "About what?"

"Doesn't matter." Jennifer answered.

"Did you just blush?" Sanchez questioned before guessing. "It's a guy. Who is it?"

"I'd drop it if I were you." Lorne warned. "She has already threatened to have Ronon beat me up."

"You can do that?" Sanchez asked impressed.

Noticing Jennifer was looking uncomfortable Lorne said. "How about we watch the movie."

"Yes Sir." Sanchez agreed as Lorne sat next to Jennifer on her bed.

"Thank you." Jennifer whispered.

"No problem." Lorne replied before offering Jennifer a beer and adding. "But don't think we aren't continuing our earlier discussion later."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Just a short addition set towards the end of the episode Quarantine

* * *

"What happened in here?" Lorne asked walking into the almost deserted infirmary.

"Got stuck in here during the lock down. Tried to open the doors and failed." Jennifer summarised as she picked up more debris.

"With what? C4?" Lorne asked looking at the mess.

"Didn't have that."

"So?"

"We tried to recreate Jaws by shooting an oxygen tank at the doors."

"Inventive. Wait we? Who was involved in this plan?"

"Ronon and -."

"Should have guessed Ronon would be behind a scheme like that." Lorne commented. "So who else?"

"Me."

"And?"

"That's it."

"Everyone else just sat back and watched?" Lorne asked.

"Actually it was just us in here." Jennifer confessed as she disappeared from view.

"You and Ronon were locked in here alone?" Lorne asked hurrying after her.

"Yes." Jennifer confirmed as she tidied the shelves.

"Just you and Ronon, the entire time?" Lorne asked grinning.

"Seeing we were locked in here, with no escape, yes."

"How did you manage that?"

"You make it sound like I orchestrated the whole thing."

"Well you are a genius." Lorne responded only to change his answer when he saw Jennifer's glare. "But then again you're not that sneaky. So how did you end up locked in here with Ronon?"

"He came in for treatment and the lockdown happened. Not an exciting story, but I heard you've being blowing stuff up again." Jennifer said changing the conversation.

"It was Sheppard."

"It was your C4."

"All we did was blow a door. You took down the infirmary, without C4." Lorne countered, before bringing the conversation back to Ronon. "So what happened whilst you were locked in here?"

"Long awkward silences finally broken by attempting to blow the doors." Jennifer shrugged.

"Surely that was the way to Ronon's heart." Lorne grinned. The comment causing Jennifer to slightly redden and Lorne to exclaim. "Something happened!"

"Don't you have a city to look after?" Jennifer asked turning her attention back to cleaning the infirmary.

"Plenty of enthusiastic Lieutenants to do that." Lorne replied before adding. "Besides it is obvious my attention is required here."

"It really isn't." Jennifer muttered.

"Come on doc, you know I'll find out eventually so you may as well just tell me now."

"Tell you what?" Jennifer asked as she focused on stocking a shelf.

"What happened after you attempted to blow the doors?"

"We talked."

"As in you talked and Ronon listened?"

"No. As in _we_ talked."

"Ronon talked?" Lorne asked. "With words?"

"How else would he talk?" Jennifer asked turning round.

"Normally it's a series of grunts. He really used words?" Lorne asked in disbelief.

"Yes he used words."

"What words?"

"The normal, nouns, verbs, adjectives."

"You deliberately being evasive?" Lorne asked crossing his arms.

"Was that a statement or a question?"

"A bit of both. So what did you talk about?"

"It's personal." Jennifer said, on seeing Lorne's eyebrows raise she added. "Not like that."

"Like what?" Lorne asked innocently.

"Like whatever you're thinking." Jennifer replied bending to pick up more debris.

"Fine. So you and Ronon had a heart to heart…you sure it was Ronon in here with you?"

"Yes I'm sure it was Ronon." Jennifer replied throwing some rubbish in a bin.

"It's just that heart to heart and Ronon aren't words that naturally go together." Lorne explained.

"Well why don't you go and try to fit those words together somewhere else." Jennifer suggested.

"You make it sound like you are trying to get rid of me." Lorne said feigning hurt.

"I am." Jennifer shot back.

"Which can mean only one thing-"

"That you're being annoying." Jennifer cut in.

"No. It means there is more to this story than you have let on. So what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Doc."

"Fine. You really want to know?"

"That isn't obvious?" Lorne asked.

"He said he thought I was weak and didn't belong here."

"He said what?" Lorne asked angrily. "Why would he say something like that? Just wait until I-"

"Relax, he has a point. Besides there was a past tense there. Apparently he changed his mind after the oxygen tank."

"And after he changed his mind what happened?" Lorne asked. The question causing Jennifer to sigh before answering.

"We almost had a moment."

"Almost had a moment? What does that mean?"

"We almost kissed."

"Almost kissed?" Lorne repeated.

"You turned into an echo?"

"Why didn't you kiss?"

"Doors opened."

"And?"

"Moment was gone and we had work to do."

"Okay, but there is no emergency so why are you in here rather than with Ronon?"

"I spent hours with him, he has better things to do now than talk to me."

"Doc you almost kissed him. You should be following through."

"It was just something that happened, well almost happened, because we were locked in a room together. If it were anything more he'd be down here."

"Unless he thinks you're not interested." Lorne argued. "It's not as if you spend much time with him. He may just think you're not interested." He paused and put his hands on Jennifer's shoulders and turned her to face him. "Look doc. If you want this you need to take a chance. Talk to him, spend time with him. Hiding down here is not going to achieve anything."

"I'm not hiding. I'm clearing up the mess I made."

"You're hiding. Go and take a chance."

"I don't even know where he is."

"In the Mess, with Sheppard and Teyla. Go join them." Lorne answered quickly.

"You stalking him?" Jennifer asked, surprised Lorne know Ronon's whereabouts.

"It helps to know where everyone is." Lorne shrugged.

"Kinda creepy."

"Kinda my job. Stop avoiding the issue and go join them." The Major said.

"I can't. I'm not good with the whole interaction thing."

"Doc, it's easy, you go up to the table and ask to join them. Then you talk."

"It's not that easy."

"Yes it is."

"I have to tidy up this mess."

"I'll do it. Now go." He stated. Noticing Jennifer was about to argue he added. "One more objection from you and I'm going to have to enlist help. Go."

"What if-"

"No whats. No buts. Just go." Lorne said guiding Jennifer to the door.

"Fine. I'll go." Jennifer conceded.

"Good. Let me know how it goes." Lorne called as Jennifer walked away. As she left he bent down to pick up a fallen trolley. As he did so a strange feeling washed over him. A feeling he couldn't place, but one that left him feeling out of sorts. Trying to shake it off he silently finished cleaning the infirmary trying not to think about what was unfolding in the Mess Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This one is set during The Kindred Part 1.

* * *

Jennifer stood outside Lorne's door waiting for it to open. When it didn't she sighed and overrode the code. As the door hissed open she heard several grunts coming from inside the room. Raising an eyebrow she walked in to the semi-darkened room and saw Lorne beating a punch bag. Shutting the door behind her and dropping her bag, she approached the Major who ignored her presence.

"Evan." She called softly. When he continued to punch the bag and ignore her she stepped closer to him and called his name louder. Still getting no response she reached out and touched his shoulder saying. "Stop."

Spinning round so fast he nearly knocked Jennifer to the ground Lorne demanded. "What?"

Not allowing herself to be intimidated Jennifer looked into Evan's bloodshot eyes, concerned with how haggard the normally impeccable Major looked.

"Don't do this." She said calmly, but forcibly.

"Do what?"

"Blame yourself."

"Who else should I blame?" Lorne shouted. "I lost her."

"It wasn't your fault." Jennifer assured him.

"And just how do you figure that? She was under my protection and was taken from in front of me."

"She was taken in front of your whole team. You were led into a trap. There was nothing any of you could do."

"There's always something that can be done."

"You're right. And right now that something is helping to find Teyla rather than hiding out in here." Jennifer said, her tone more forceful and her voice louder.

"I'm not hiding in here."

"Really?" Jennifer asked, almost shouting. "Because by dragging a punch bag in here from the gym that's what it looks like. And I know you're better than that."

"No I'm not." The Major snapped, before his voice fell and he added, "That's why she's gone."

"Losing her was outside your control. There was nothing you could do." Jennifer said firmly. "Whether or not you help find her is within your control."

"I…it doesn't seem right to be up there. I should be being punished." Lorne said sound lost.

"If you that hell bent on being punished you can spar with Ronon after we find Teyla." Jennifer said as she reached out and took hold of one of Evan's hands. Noticing how blood stained it was she gently chastised.

"I thought you were meant to wear protection before attacking an innocent bag."

Lorne opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it.

"Come over to the bed and let me treat them." Jennifer said guiding Lorne away from the punch bag. As the Major sat she added. "Get comfy, I'll just pick up my bag and turn the lights on."

"They'll be fine without any TLC and I promise I won't use them on the bag again."

"You get a medical degree I don't know about?" Jennifer asked hitting the lights. As she turned round and got a proper look at Lorne she exclaimed.

"Wow."

"What?"

"You look even worse with the lights on." Jennifer said. "I'll clean your wounds then you need to shower and shave."

"Thanks doc." Evan muttered sarcastically.

"Someone needs to speak the truth." Jennifer stated as she sat next to Evan and started to cleanse one of his hands. As he hissed she added. "It may sting."

"You think?"

"You want me to get someone else in here? Or to drag you down to the infirmary?"

"No."

"Then stop complaining and let me do my job."

"Sorry." Lorne mumbled, the lack of fight in his voice causing Jennifer to worry further. Not knowing what to say or how to help Jennifer silently tended his wounds until the Major finally asked, his eyes starting to tear and his voice broken.

"What happens if she dies? Or if they kill her baby?"

Lightly holding one of Evan's hands in hers, Jennifer moved her free hand to the Major's stubbled cheek and said.

"The sooner we find her the sooner we can discount the what ifs."

"What if we don't find her?" Lorne asked, his eyes screaming desperation.

"We'll find her."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Teyla will be doing everything possible to let us know where she is. Besides we have Rodney, Ronon, Colonel Sheppard, Sam and yourself looking for her."

"You really believe we'll find her." Lorne said, surprised by Jennifer's conviction.

"Yes, yes I do. If living here has taught me anything it is that the people here can achieve anything."

"You're one of those people." Lorne pointed out.

"I'm just a doctor. You on the other hand put your life on the line everyday for all of us. And I know you'll be doing it again soon to help Teyla. And although I'm not the expert I assume that task will be easier if you aren't already injured, so promise me you'll stop hitting things. Unless they're attacking you or someone else."

Instead of answering Evan leaned forward and hugged Jennifer, who after a moments surprise wrapped her arms round him.

"Thank you." He muffled into her neck.

"Anytime." She replied before pulling away and saying. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you really need a shower."

"Yeah." Lorne agreed, although he made no effort to move.

"Go clean yourself up." Jennifer ordered as she stood up. "I'll pick you up in twenty minutes."

"Pick me up?"

"For the mission briefing?"

"What mission briefing?" Lorne asked confused.

"Search and Rescue. Briefing in thirty."

"Sheppard won't want me involved. I volunteered and heard nothing."

"Is that why he specifically asked for your team?"

"He did?"

"Go shower. I'll fill you in when I pick you up."

"Wait I have a briefing and you only just mentioned it?" Lorne asked standing.

"Well you weren't exactly approachable when I came in. Besides I thought you might need to talk."

"Next time tell me first." Lorne said striding towards his bathroom. Before he got there he turned round and hugged Jennifer again adding. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This is set directly after The Seed.

Many thanks to daisyscrapper for providing some ideas that led to this chapter.

* * *

When Lorne finally found Jennifer on a remote balcony he found himself wanting to run up to her and hold her. He told himself that the reason he wanted to hold her was just to prove to himself that she was still alive, although deep down a voice said there was something more to it. For several minutes he hovered in the doorway and silently watched the doctor as she confronted the demons that had taken over since her latest adventure.

He wanted to comfort her and cheer her up, but he wasn't sure how. He wasn't even sure how she'd react to him being there. When Ronon had silently asked him to pass on a message to Jennifer it gave him the perfect excuse to come and talk to her. But now he was standing behind her something was telling him not to pass on the message. Having spent months trying to help Jennifer make progress with Ronon he wasn't sure why he was struggling to pass on a message that might even cheer Jennifer up. Mentally kicking himself for being selfish he stepped out onto the balcony, determined to do whatever it took to help Jennifer feel better.

"Hey." Lorne greeted.

"Hey." Jennifer replied, not turning round.

"How you doing?"

"Great."

"Which is why you're out here by yourself." When Jennifer didn't respond Lorne went on. "You know it's okay not to be okay. You went through a lot."

"Something I can do you for?" Jennifer asked trying to change subjects.

"Ronon was looking for you."

"He was? Why? Has something happened? Is he still in the infirmary?" Jennifer asked, immediately slipping into doctor mode.

"Slow down there." Lorne smiled. "He left the infirmary. He glared to let everyone know he was fine. Then he found me because he couldn't find you and wanted to check you were okay. It was kind of funny actually."

"What was?"

"Ronon finally wants to talk to me and he can't."

"Thanks for reminding me that I nearly choked him to death." Jennifer said lowering her head.

"You weren't responsible." Lorne said firmly. "Besides fortunately for him I've grown skilled at reading the body language and glares so his not talking was less of an issue."

When Jennifer didn't respond Lorne decided to change direction and said. "You know I think I've identified your problems with men, well Ronon."

"Do I want to hear it?" The doctor asked.

"Do you strive for self improvement?" Lorne countered. "Don't even think about denying it Miss 'I skipped several grades in high school'."

"Fine, what's your theory." Jennifer questioned turning to face Lorne.

"Attention seeking and power and control."

"Excuse me?"

"Firstly, attention seeking. Might make you seem a bit needy. Sparking a city wide alert needing Ronon to come and rescue you, while I'm sure it appeals to his alpha male ego, might have been a bit OTT. Perhaps you could tone it down next time, just get kidnapped or something."

"I'll bear that in mind on my next mission."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't." The major said more seriously before lightening his tone again and adding. "Anyway, moving on to number two. Power and control."

"Is that one item in this thesis or two?" Jennifer asked, wondering why she was encouraging the Major.

"One." Lorne clarified. "So Ronon sweeps into rescue you and you effectively tie him up and threaten to kill him. Not sure he's into that, especially on a first date. That much power and control not good so early in a relationship."

"You're a real comedian." Jennifer said.

"Who said I was joking?" The Major quipped.

"Thanks. That makes me feel much better."

"Anytime. So why are you really out here?" Lorne asked turning serious.

"Didn't want to be in my room and definitely didn't want to go to sleep." Jennifer confessed.

"I don't blame you." Lorne sympathised. "But you didn't have to hide out here. You could have gone to see Ronon. Make your move."

"I just tried to kill him." Jennifer pointed out.

"That wasn't you."

"It kind of was."

"Well you could go and see him and use the apology you clearly want to give as an ice breaker."

"Already apologised." Jennifer shrugged.

"So just talk to him." Lorne pressed. "He was really concerned about you and wanted to see you."

"I really don't feel like it at the moment. I just need to…."

"Be alone?" Lorne guessed.

"In a way."

"You want me to go?" The Major offered, not wanting to leave Jennifer, but not wanting to crowd her either.

"No." Jennifer said, causing Lorne to feel happy, although he wasn't entirely sure why. "But if you have somewhere to be-"

"I don't." He assured her before asking. "So you want to talk?"

"No. Not yet anyway." Jennifer replied turning back to the water.

Not wanting to push her Lorne stepped forward and stood next to Jennifer staring out onto the water. Within seconds he felt Jennifer's head rest against his shoulder. Smiling Lorne continued to offer the silent comfort Jennifer needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This is set straight after Tracker and is a little different to previous chapters.  
Thanks again to daisyscrapper for the ideas that led to this chapter.

* * *

Lorne sat at the desk opposite Sheppard replaying the conversation in his head. Every time he went over what was said he became more and more agitated. He convinced himself that his annoyance was because, to him, it was as if Ronon and Rodney had been talking about Jennifer as if she were the spoils of war.

"Something on your mind Major?" John asked pulling Lorne's focus away from his inner turmoil.

"No Sir." The Major replied.

"So you are muttering and snapping pencils for fun?" Sheppard probed.

"Sorry Sir." Lorne said putting the broken pencil down and going back to reading the report in front of him.

Before long though his mind was back on the conversation he had overheard outside the gym, and his agitation grew. On one level his anger made no sense, but he was determined to justify it. He argued that Ronon and Rodney had set down a path that would hurt Jennifer.

"Major!" John said loudly.

"Sir?" Lorne asked, once again pulled from his thoughts.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Major, I get that the whole people thing is not one of my strengths, but even I can tell something is wrong."

"It's nothing."

"Anything that triples the stationery bill for the month is not nothing." John pointed out, nodding at the graveyard of snapped pencils lying near Lorne.

"Sorry." Lorne quietly apologised.

"I don't want an apology. I want to know what has made my second in command brink on losing it."

"I'm not losing it. I'm fine."

"I could order you to tell me." John pointed out. "Or at least send you to see a shrink."

"I don't need a shrink."

"Again, your behaviour is suggesting otherwise." John stated. "You know how much I hate paperwork, don't make me fill in the shrink request form."

"It's nothing. I just heard something that wound me up."

"Wound up? Any more wound up and you'll be more likely to snap than those pencils." John said. "So what was it? The Wraith are invading? The replicators are back? Woolsey passing his paperwork onto you?"

"It's nothing." Lorne persisted, but on seeing John's determined expression he added. "It just amazes me how people don't think through the consequences of their actions and how selfish they can be."

"People?" John asked, wishing he passed the impromptu therapy session onto Teyla. When Lorne didn't respond he asked. "Any particular people?"

"Yes."

"You want to tell me who?"

"I'd rather not Sir." Lorne responded. Noticing the Major's discomfort John hazarded a guess.

"Does this have something to do with Keller?" When he saw Lorne's reaction he added. "I can see from your expression it does."

"You heard about it then. I guess that would make sense, they're on your team after all."

"My team?" John asked confused. As Lorne continued to string words together in, what John felt was, an incoherent fashion he tried to figure out what had happened with his team and Keller. Guessing it had involved the last mission and therefore Ronon and Rodney he held his hand up and said.

"Hold on Lorne. What exactly do you think Ronon and Rodney have done?" The question taking Lorne off guard who said.

"I'm sorry Sir. I thought you knew. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Yes you should." John replied. "If anyone on this mission does something to upset the harmony of life here I need to know. That goes double if my team is involved. So what have they done?"

"They're not treating her as a person. It's like they are viewing her as a conquest. It's not right."

"Her? Keller?" John questioned, not feeling the conversation was getting any clearer.

"Yes Sir. It's not right."

"Lorne, you're going to have to back up a few steps. Did something happen to Keller on the mission?" John asked, before adding. "Ignoring the whole kidnap and Wraith thing."

"Not that I know of."

"So something happened after?"

"Yes, well no. Not to the doc."

"But something involving Ronon and Rodney?" John prised, feeling like he was trying to draw blood from a stone.

"Yes Sir."

"Lorne, you're going to have to give me more information. I'm not a mind reader. This week anyway."

"I was walking to the gym when I overheard Ronon and McKay talking. I'm such an idiot, I've been trying to help set her up with him for months and it turns out he has no respect for her."

"Lorne." John said firmly. "I'm going to need you to step me through this without going off at a tangent." He then processed what Lorne said and asked. "Who have you tried to set up with who?"

"The doc and Ronon."

"The doc? As in Keller?" John asked scrunching his eyes in confusion. "You tried to set Keller up with Ronon?"

"Yes Sir. I know she may not seem his type, but she said she was interested in him and I thought I'd help."

"So you and the doc aren't," John paused and tried to think of what to say next before finally deciding on, "dating?"

"The doc and me? No Sir. Why'd you think that?"

"No reason." John replied, silently reminding himself to never ask about Lorne's personal life again. "So what exactly happened in the gym?"

"Ronon and McKay were talking about the doc. They both said they were interested in her."

"Then what?"

"Then you radioed me. When I signed off I heard McKay say, 'may the best man win'." Lorne explained. When John remained silent the Major went on.

"Clearly they have devised some competition, which is going to end up with the doc getting hurt."

"Whilst that is one possibility we have no idea what was said in the middle and you may be being too paranoid." John replied, unable to see what exactly had got Lorne so riled. On seeing Lorne's agitation though he offered. "But I'll talk to both of them." With no signs of appeasement coming from Lorne the Colonel added. "And make damn sure they know that any actions that hurt Keller will be punished."

"Thank you Sir." Lorne said, still not happy.

"Think nothing of it. And Lorne, for the sake of our stationery take the rest of the day off."

"I'm okay."

"That wasn't a suggestion."

"What about the reports?"

"I am capable of getting my own reports done. Now go before I change my mind."

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir."

John watched as Lorne disappeared from the room. The second the door shut he reached for his radio.

"Teldy, this is Sheppard. Please report to my office."

Cutting the connection he piled some papers on the desk ready to hand over to Teldy as Teyla walked into his office.

"Hey." He greeted.

"I have just seen Major Lorne. He did not seem himself." Teyla responded.

"That's an understatement."

"What's wrong?"

"Jealously and denial."

"Dr Keller?" Teyla guessed.

"How'd you guess?" John asked sarcastically.

"Anyone in this city apart from the Major, Dr Keller and perhaps Rodney could guess." Teyla pointed out.

"True. I sometimes wonder if I-" John started only to be interrupted by a knock at his door. Looking over he grinned and said to the newcomer.

"Come in Teldy."

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yes. Seeing how well you are settling in I thought it was time to increase your responsibilities."

For a moment Teldy smiled before realising where John was going.

"You mean paperwork Sir?"

"See, you're learning already. See if you can get that pile done by five. I'll see you later." He added leaving his office. Once in the corridor he saw Teyla's disapproving look and said.

"For once I have a reason. A good one as well."

"Which is?"

"I need to talk to Ronon and Rodney." With that he strode off leaving Teyla shaking her head.


	8. Chapter 8

"I thought you switched shifts." Lorne said walking up behind Jennifer in the infirmary.

"I did, but decided to come in and help out." Jennifer replied before turning and seeing Lorne's blood streaked face, prompting her to ask. "What happened?"

"Ronon." Lorne replied lifting the bloodied towel from his face. Oblivious to the guilt welling up in Jennifer he went on. "He was even crankier than normal and confused me with a punch bag, or Sheppard."

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Jennifer exclaimed before adding. "I have to go. I'll get Dr Cole to come and treat you." Before the Major could respond Jennifer had disappeared.

"What's wrong with Jennifer?" Teyla asked walking up to Lorne.

"Beats me. I was explaining that Ronon was being more aggressive to normal when she suddenly said it was all her fault and ran off."

"Ahh." Teyla said knowingly.

"Ahh what?" Lorne asked growing more confused.

"Nothing. If you'll excuse me I need to return to Torren." Teyla replied leaving.

"You can't just 'Ahh' and then walk off." Lorne protested jumping off the gurney. "Is something wrong with the doc?"

"Not that I know of." Teyla said glancing back.

"Then why say 'ahh'? What's going on?"

"Sedation if you don't sit back down and let me stitch you." Cole announced walking up to Lorne.

"Just give me a minute." Lorne requested.

"No now." Cole replied sternly.

"I just need to talk to Teyla."

"Who is no longer in the infirmary." Cole pointed out causing the Major to turn and look for the Athosian. "So if you want to speak to her I suggest you let me treat you so you can leave."

Reluctantly Lorne sat back down and tried to figure out what was going on.

-00-

When Cole finally finished with him he set off to find Jennifer, growing increasingly concerned when he couldn't find her or reach her by radio. After two hours of increasingly frantic scouring of the city he gave up and decided to try a new strategy.

"What's going on?" Lorne asked as Teyla opened her door.

"Major Lorne." Teyla nodded, ignoring his question.

"Teyla." The Major greeted before repeating. "What's going on with the doc?"

"You should ask her."

"I would if I could find her." Lorne pointed out before adding. "I'm worried about her. It is not like her to run off and I can't find her in any of the normal places."

"I'm sure she will be fine. Perhaps she just needs time to think."

"Think? About what? Has something happened?" Lorne asked replaying the day's events in his mind. "Did something happen on the Daedalus that I don't know about?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Then why did she run off when I said what had happened. Wait a minute does it have something it do with Ronon?"

"Come inside." Teyla instructed moving away from her door.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Honestly, I do not know."

"But you can guess. You have an idea." Lorne stated.

"I do."

"Which is?" Lorne asked impatiently.

"Over the past few weeks I believe that Jennifer became aware that Ronon was developing feelings for her." Teyla started, but as she spoke Lorne's mind immediately went to the conversation in the gym and he asked.

"Did he do something to hurt her?"

"No." Teyla assured him. "Ronon has acted with honour."

"Then what got the doc so upset?"

"Tonight she told Ronon she was interested in someone else. Which I believe she thinks led to Ronon's overly aggressive behaviour and your head wound."

"Why'd she do that? I don't understand." Lorne said genuinely confused.

"I know." Teyla said. Ignoring or not hearing her comment Lorne went on.

"Did she panic? I mean that is the only thing that makes sense. Why else would she say she was interested in someone else?"

"Perhaps because she is." Teyla suggested, wondering if she should give Lorne the push he needed.

"That's ridiculous. She's been interested in Ronon for months."

"And when did she actually last say she was interested in Ronon?" Teyla probed.

"I don't know, last….well….months ago I guess. But if she was interested in someone else she would have told me."

"Perhaps she had reasons not to."

"Like what. No matter who it is I'd have been supportive. I mean I might have teased her a bit if it was McKay or Woolsey, but nothing….wait is it McKay or Woolsey?"

"No."

"So who is it?"

"It is not my place to say."

"But you know who it is?"

"I have my suspicions." Teyla confessed.

"But you won't tell me?"

"No."

"But you can tell me it is not McKay or Woolsey or Ronon."

"I can."

"So who is it and why can't you tell me?" Lorne asked growing frustrated.

"It is not my place. But perhaps if you considered why she hasn't told you, you may work out who it is." Teyla suggested.

"Now is not the time to go Yodary on me." Lorne said causing a wave of confusion to wash over Teyla's face. Ignoring it he went on. "I thought we were friends. I thought we shared things. Well everything. We don't have secrets so why would she hide this from me. Have I done something to lose her trust?"

"No."

"Is she ashamed of this guy?"

"No."

"Then why wouldn't she tell me wh-" Lorne started to ask only for realization to dawn on him. After a few moments he asked. "Me? It's me?"

"I can not say." Teyla said non committedly.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No."

With that Lorne turned and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Teyla asked.

"To find her." Lorne called over his shoulder as he left her quarters and marched, with purpose, down the corridor.

However, after several steps he remembered the reason he had ended up going to Teyla and groaned, wondering how he was going to find Jennifer. Ignoring the glances he was getting from various passing personnel he began to pace until inspiration struck. Tapping his radio he said.

"Chuck, this is Lorne. You still on duty?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. I need you to locate Dr Keller."

"Dr Keller? Is there a problem?"

"No. I just need to find her and she isn't answering her radio."

"Okay." The gate technician said, not sounding convinced. But after a few moments he said. "I have found a sole life form in tower 5, floor 42."

"Tower 5?" Lorne asked, trying to work out how to get to the unused tower.

"Yes Sir. Do you want me to send back up?"

"No Chuck. Everything is fine. I'd prefer it if you didn't mention this conversation." With that he signed off and made his way to the empty tower.

Once on the correct floor he regretted not asking Chuck for a more specific location. Taking a deep breath he attempted to get his bearings. Walking out onto a balcony he looked into the distance and realised he couldn't see the moon. Knowing how much Jennifer loved watching the moon shimmer off the ocean he guessed she would be on the other side of the tower. Heading inside he made his way round the tower, periodically stopping to look at the view and figure out how close he was.

When he finally reached the correct balcony and saw Jennifer standing with her back to him he wondered what exactly he was going to say. Regretting not thinking through his actions before rushing up to the tower he took another deep breath and tried to figure out why he was here. Superficially the reason had been he was concerned, but deep down he knew there was more to it. When he had figured out that Jennifer was interested in him he had felt happier than he had in a long time. Up until that moment he knew he had been living in denial over his feelings, but when he heard she returned his feelings he was overcome with a desire to see her. But now he was here he wasn't sure what he should do, or even if she was interested in anything more than being friends. Despite feeling completely lost he took another deep breath and approached, nervously saying.

"Hey."

Not expecting company Jennifer jumped so high Lorne worried she might end up over the balcony.

"Sorry, didn't mean to spook you." Lorne apologised.

"Spook me? I think scare me to death is a better description." Jennifer said instinctively clutching her chest, willing her heart to stop thudding.

"Sorry." Lorne apologised again.

"It's okay. How'd you find me?" Jennifer asked.

"You know me. I'm a trained professional. It's what I do."

"Do all you Air Force guys go through cheesy line training?" Jennifer asked, remembering John using a similar line.

"Day ten of the academy." Lorne quipped walking up to Jennifer. As the moon light caught his face Jennifer noticed the bandage and immediately sobered saying.

"I'm so sorry about your head."

"It's not your fault." Lorne assured her.

"Yes it is. If I hadn-" Jennifer started only for Lorne to press a finger to her lips as he said.

"It was not your fault. Of course leaving me to bleed to death in the infirmary as you ran off was." Lorne replied, trying to lighten Jennifer's mood, whilst trying to decide if he should confess his feelings.

"It was only a scratch."

"And with that statement I know you have been working with Ronon too long." Lorne smiled brushing a stray lock of hair out of Jennifer's face. When Jennifer immediately broke eye contact with him he started to feel disheartened.

"I'm sorry I ran off." Jennifer said breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"You had me worried." Lorne confessed. "Especially when I couldn't find you."

"The thing is…I mean the reason I ran…While I was on the Daedalus I realised something. No that's not right. I think I've known for awhile, but on the Daedalus I accepted it. Anyway I told Ronon, which, well, resulted in the blow you received."

"It's okay." Lorne assured her.

"No it's not. You and our friendship is what has held me together. Without it I would have run back to Earth a long time ago. I need our friendship. I can't survive here without it. I can't lose it. I can't lose you."

"You're not going to lose me or our friendship." Lorne assured her, confused about where these fears had come from.

"Yes, yes I will. You don't understand." Jennifer said, clearly growing frustrated. Sighing she turned away from Lorne and rambled. "I thought it was nothing, that I could ignore it. But I can't and it'll ruin everything." Thinking he was catching on to what Jennifer was saying Lorne placed his hands on the doctor's shoulders and turned her to face him.

"We are and always will be friends." He assured her before taking a gamble and adding. "But we could be more. I know you feel it too."

"I do. But I'm scared of ruining what we already have."

"I know." Lorne said, moving his hands to cup her cheeks. "I'm scared too. But I also believe in us. It may have taken awhile for me to accept it but you mean so much more to me than a friend. I've not felt this way about anyone before but I know it could work."

"What if it doesn't?"

"What if it does?" Lorne countered. "Do you really want your life governed by missed chances, regrets and constant wondering?"

"No."

"Then tell me you don't feel anything for me or give us a try." Lorne pressed, beginning to worry he was pushing to hard.

"I can't." Jennifer said. "You know I can't." Just as Lorne's heart sank Jennifer added. "We both know I have feelings for you. I'm not going to insult you by pretending I don't."

"So what's the problem?" Evan asked, feeling renewed hope.

"I'm not good at this."

"This?"

"Relationships. I'll screw everything up."

"No you won't. I won't let you." Lorne said stepping towards her so their bodies touched.

"How can you be so sure?" Jennifer asked. In response Lorne lowered his head and kissed the trembling doctor. As he pulled away he waited nervously for Jennifer's response.

"So?" Lorne eventually asked as the silence got to him.

"So?"

"So you want to give us a shot?"

This time it was Jennifer who took the initiative as she rose onto her toes and kissed Lorne.

When they finally broke apart Jennifer rested against Lorne's chest as the Major kissed her head and smiled, looking forward to what was to come in their relationship.

**-The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed the ride. I might try to return to the story in a few months, when RL lets me.


End file.
